El camino de un ninja
by Tenshi of Madara Uchiha
Summary: OneShot. "Quien no entiende una mirada, no entiende ni con mil palabras."


**El camino de un ninja**

Noche tempestuosa era aquella. El viento soplaba con fuerza, anunciando la próxima tormenta que no tardaría en caerles encima sino apresuraban el paso y encontraban una guarida.

Como de costumbre, alguna cueva húmeda. Nada de entrar a una posada o pensión. ¿Ellos?. Difícil que pudieran pasar desapercibidos...

Andaban entre las ramas, en equipos de dos como siempre. Silenciosos y atentos: con los sentidos agudizados. A parte de ser cazadores, también eran presas. Presas por el pensamiento, a veces, irracional de las personas.

-Adelante -anunció una voz lenta y algo imperceptible.

Sus compañeros confiaban en él, era el que mejor vista tenía. Para no darle muchas ínfulas, no lo aceptaban frente a él, pero a sus espaldas, lo respetaban y, quizás, lo envidiaban un poco. Pero la verdad, es que los integrantes de ese numeroso grupo, no tenían por qué hacerlo, cada uno contaba con sus habilidades únicas y exclusivas y un poderío, con el que muchos soñaban tener tan solo la mitad de la cuarta parte.

Las nueve sombras, se detuvieron detrás del chico de cabellos negros que se había detenido frente a la entrada de la enorme caverna. Este los miró de soslayo, asintió y entraron rápidamente.

Una de estas figuras volvió a salir, el resto, se acomodaba en diferentes partes del nuevo refugio. Cada quien, ordenó las pocas cosas que cargaba. Dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer, se instalaron en la parte honda de la cueva. Debían tener su intimidad, ¿no?

A los pocos minutos, el hombre que había salido, regresó con unos troncos de madera debajo de los brazos y los lanzó sobre el piso. El chico de cabellos negros, y ojos escarlatas, con pupila rasgada en tres aspas, emergió de las penumbras e hizo unos sellos, luego, unas pequeñas bolas de fuego aparecieron y encendió la fogata. Ahora todos, a excepción del que tenía la "Venus" alrededor de su cabeza y su cara dividida en blanco y negro, se sentaron alrededor de esta.

Guardaban silencio, no era común oirlos hablar mucho, pero esa noche, el corazón les pesaba a muchos de los ahí presentes...

-Oh. A veces es duro cargar con esta fama y no caerte a pedazos frente a los demás –musitó al fin uno de ellos. El de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era el que más hablaba después del enmascarado, que por gracias del Destino, se encontraba calmado en el fondo de la gruta.

-Para las personas es muy fácil señalar y acusar, ni siquiera se toman el tiempo para averiguar qué cosa te llevo a este sitio o cómo fue que te perdiste –recalcó el hombre con dientes aserrados mientras desenvainaba su enorme espada.

-Todos creen tener la razón, cuando la razón solo la tiene la persona que hace las cosas –argumentó el hombre que abría unos libros contables.

-¡Corran! ¡Nos atacan mínimo para que Kakuzu haya abierto la bocota! –Hidan hizo que el ambiente se tensara, pero a Deidara le divirtió el comentario y se rió entre dientes.

-Deja de mortificarme la vida Hidan... Un día de estos te mataré.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si pudieras! –replicó con tono burlón Hidan y sonriendo orgulloso de sus "dones".

-Bueno, no me tientes a encontrar la manera –repitió Kakuzu bajando la mirada y revisando unos números.

-Las personas no entienden que muchas veces, se tienen que cerrar las alas por alguna razón y simplemente, dejarse llevar por la brisa –todos miraron a Konan. De ellos, obviamente, era la más delicada, Pein solamente le pasó la mano por la espalda a modo de comprensión.

-Cuando un corazón se rompe, por cualquier razón que sea, el alma se endurece y las cosas ya no tienen el mismo matiz, la misma vitalidad que antes.. Eso implica que veas la vida con ojos diferentes y tus decisiones, aunque parezcan erradas para algunos, no lo son. ¿A quién no se le ha roto el corazón? –Deidara miró de reojo a Sasori que estaba a su lado arreglando una de sus marionetas. Cerró los ojos, la verdad, no le agradaba ver en los ojos de su "shishio" los recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso.

-Las alas se quiebran por muchos motivos y caes... caes, caes hondo, tan rápido que te falta el aire y la cabeza te da vueltas. La gente no puede ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos porque solamente se fijan en el exterior, en lo que no vale, en lo que cambia. Tantas alas rotas, ¡qué desperdició! Y nadie comprende que al caer, no caerás en un "lecho de rosas" –Pein tenía una ceja enarcada, a pesar de todo, tenía a Konan entre sus brazos.

-Decisiones, caminos ambiguos, oscuros, no sabes cuál tomar al final y haces lo que crees correcto para intentar ayudar, pero a cambio, sacrificas lo que más amas, lo que más adoras, y nadie te lo reconoce, solo te apuntan con el dedo y dicen "traidor" –todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz. Era raro que Itachi emitiera comentario alguno, pero los ahí presentes entendían a la perfección, que era el que más necesitaba desahogarse.

-Yo no entiendo por qué, a veces, los seres humanos desean tanto la inmortalidad. Es aburrida, tediosa, te hace irte insensibilizando para poder no sentirte frustrado, cansado culpable… Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien y que la locura me embarga, pero, ¿a quién no lo ha embargado la locura? Aunque sea por cinco minutos, que levante la mano –Hidan se cruzó de brazos. En sus ojos se veían claramente los destellos de un pasado largo y cansado-. Este es el precio por mis pecados: vivir eternamente recordando los fallos, y a nadie le importa lo que siento, solo me ven como un "sacerdote" desquiciado. ¿No comprenden que, a estas alturas, tenía que aferrarme a algo?

-Sobrevivir, cada quien sobrevive como puede -Zetsu estaba detrás de todos escuchándolos atento-, pero los humanos se creen dotados con el don y la capacidad para ser Jueces y Verdugos.

-La vida es una obra de arte, con diferentes escenas y situaciones, por eso los cuadros no siempre son bellos paisajes de un atardecer encantador y una fresca mañana en la playa. La vida tiene diferentes situaciones y se pintan en el lienzo según sucedan, por eso, siempre habrá algún cuadro triste, alguna escena desgarradora, como en el arte. No todos los artistas pintan bellas mujeres y hermosos paisajes –Deidara puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miró con indiferencia el techo rocoso del lugar.

-¿Quién tiene la potestad para decir qué está bien o qué está mal? Y, ¿si el mal resulta ser el bien y el bien el mal? Todos tenemos dualidad dentro de nosotros, como el "Yin" y el "Yang", todos han cometido algún error alguna vez, ya fuese grave o ligeramente estúpido. Siempre se está peleando con esa dualidad, por lo que provoca que las personas, sean hipócritas y mojigatas. Nos critican, nos temen, nos persiguen, pero por detrás, esconden sus pecados. No digo que todos sean así, pero si la inmensa mayoría –se quedaron en silencio, a veces a Pein era difícil de captarle las cosas en el aire, tenían que meditar y analizar meticulosamente, cada una de sus palabras, quizás hasta llevarlas a un estado "Metafísico".

-El camino es tan largo, con tantos atajos, con tantas desviaciones y a eso, sumémosle, las personas que te encuentras, las situaciones que te golpean, las decisiones que alguien tomó por ti, las que tomaste mal y ahora arrastras, todo eso hace que el "Camino de un Ninja" sea crudo, no siempre se pueden encontrar buenas soluciones para hacer las cosas, solamente, aparece una opción y es la que tienes que tomar si realmente quieres alcanzar tus metas o sueños –Kisame parecía estar hablando por alguien más. A lo mejor y estaba repitiendo alguna confesión de Madara...

-¡Por ese motivo tobi conquistará el mundo ninja! –rompió el silencio aquel alarido que les retumbó en el cerebro.

-¡Tobi! –gimieron todos fastidiados, lo querían, pero a veces, por no decir siempre, aparecía haciendo sus comentarios menos acertados en el peor de los momentos.

-¡A tobi no le gusta que le griten! ¡Tobi quiere llorar porque a Tobi no le gusta que le griten y por eso los ojitos de Tobi…! –agitaba los brazos con esmero para darse a entender mejor, pero, lo interrumpieron.

-¡Tobi estás redundando! –señaló Deidara ofuscado.

-De debajo de la máscara anaranjada, miles de lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

-Deidara-sempai... me gritaste... Has roto el corazón de Tobi –se dio la vuelta y se hizo un puño.

Deidara exhaló entristecido, se puso en pie y se sentó al lado del enmascarado, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos caramelos, los cuales, lanzó a diferentes direcciones:

-¡Anda Tobi! ¡Búscalos! ¡Búscalos! –dicho esto el chicoo se puso en pie y comenzó a correr alegre de un lado a otro.

La luz azul metálica de los relámpagos, al caer en tierra, iluminaron el horizonte oscuro y tenebroso, mientras la fuerte lluvia caía a cántaros. El silencio puso casa en esa caverna, nadie se movía, todos meditaban sus razones, sus motivos, sus pasados, sus vidas...

Trataban de enternder por qué los jugaban tanto y no les daban el beneficio de la duda.

-Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen –todos se giraron al hombre erguido de espaldas a ellos, se giró y los miró con el rabillo del ojo. La máscara estaba puesta sobre el piso y los dulces amontonados sobre esta.

-Madara-san –dijeron todos con tono respetuoso, mientras el hombre de cabellos negros y eterno Sharingan se sentaba al lado de Itachi.

-Vaya. Menuda tormenta –repicó la voz de Sasori viendo la entrada de la cueva.

-No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero, siempre hace mal tiempo cuando estamos juntos –recalcó Konan, quien yacía meditabunda entre los brazos de Pein. Este la miró con un atisbo de tristeza.

Guardaron silencio, todos sabían el por qué: era muy difícil no hacer, que la tormenta de tantos corazones, se quedara dentro de estos.

Inspiraron hondo al mismo tiempo todos.

-Tal vez, algún día, nos logren entender –Kisame se levantó y se encaminó hacia su mochila sacando unas botellas, las cuales, colocó enfrente de la fogata.

-Si, cuando los humanos sean eso, humanos.

Todos miraron a Pein de reojo y luego, comenzaron a repartirse los vasos y Kisame servía el líquido oloroso.

A veces, de verdad, funciona ahogar las heridas en alcohol. Les dilucidaba el panaroma y los hacía recuperar esa postura fría, severa, maldad que había tenido que adquirir para defenderse: al fin y al cabo, Akatsuki, era un grupo de humanos, con las mismas debilidades, sensaciones y dolores.

Como todos los hombres, cuando eran heridos –y para defenderse-, tenían que tomar una postura gélida y alejar a todos de su alrededor.

Mucha incomprensión, mucho dolor, hacen mella en cualquiera, aunque tenga cinco corazones o una vida eterna. Aunque sea un "dios" o perteneciente a una familia de renombre alrededor de la región. Aunque hubieran sido los mejores de los mejores, el pasado siempre afecta en algo...

**Quier dedicar este fic a Hikari Nightroad ryu: gracias por apoyarme siempre y darme ánimos y a Sauma Sakura: para que veas que no son malos jajajajajajajajaja, solo son "humanos".**

**Espero haya sido de su total agrado y aprobación.**

**Ya ven, enamorada de Uchiha, Madara y fiel defensora de Akatsuki jajajajajajajaja.**

**No olviden dejarme sus RR, ¡muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi OneShot y dejarme su comentario!**

**Atentamente,**

**Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru.**


End file.
